Shika
by Ilovehugs94
Summary: 7 months after their first baby is born Temari leaves for a mission and doesnt come back alive. How is Shikamaru supposed to raise his daughter alone? This summary sucks. I promise the story isnt this bad!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto! I only wish I did.

Her Teal eyes looked back at me. The exact shade and shape of her mothers. She yawned, snuggled into my chest and went to sleep. She was definitely my daughter. I looked at my wife.

"I'm sorry." I sighed. She just laughed.

"For what?"

"I wasnt there and I promised I would be"

"Don't be rediculous Shika. You were on a mission and she was a week early, and it wasnt like I was alone. I had your mother and Ino."

"You were still scared, Mari. I should have been there."

"You're here now. Thats all that matters." She was smiling but I could still see traces of panic in her eyes. The baby had given her the fright of her life.

_**Temari's POV**_

_Flashback_

"Come on Temari, push" Ino encouraged me. She was holding my hand and my shin, "come on honey this baby cant come out by itself you have to push" It was surprising but Ino and I had really bonded scince her and Choji had started dating and I realised that she didnt have the hots for Shikamaru. I know its petty but Ino is really pretty. I started to sob.

"I cant do this, not without Shika" I cried. Yoshino grabbed my chin and pulled my head up so I looked at her.

"Well Shikamaru isnt here right now, so you are going to have to get over it, because this baby needs you right now so push." She held out her hand. I gripped it tight as I pushed with everything I had.

"The baby is crowning" Sakura informed me, "Just one more big push" So I pushed harder which I didnt think was possible. There was an unbelievable pain and then all the pressure stopped. I looked at Sakura who was holding something big and pink. The room went deadly silent. Why wasnt my baby crying? My heart started to break. Shikamaru and I were so waited 9 months for this. We have clothes and a crib and we made the spare room into a nursery. We painted it yellow. How was I going to tell him? Yoshino and Ino had tears in their eyes. Then my baby yawned. She looked at Sakura and let out a big wail."Its a girl" she sighed. I sobbed in relief. Yoshino, Sakura and Ino were laughing. "She is definitely Shikamaru's daughter" Ino giggled. Then Sakura handed me my daughter. She had dark skin and hair just like her father but she had my eyes.

Sakura took her off me so she could clean her. When Shikamaru turned up 2 hours later with blood on his face and wild eyes, the first thing I said was "Your daughter gave us quite a fright." He looked at me then at the little plastic crib beside my bed. He didnt start crying until he picked her up. I was very proud.

_Flashback over._

**Shikamaru's POV**

"what shall we call her?" I asked, staring at the bundle in my arms. We had names picked out but none of them fit. Akira? no. Suki? no. Mai? Hell no.

"Shika" she said.

"What?" I looked up. She laughed.

"No. Thats what we should call her" She answered. I looked down. It suited her.

"Shika it is" I smiled. A tear ran down Temari's cheek. I put Shika back in the plastic crib.

"Those better be happy tears because there is no escaping now. You're stuck with me forever" I joked. She just moved over in the bed and patted the space beside her. I climbed in and wrapped myself around her. She buried her face in my chest and her breathing slowed down almost instantly. She hadnt slept after the birth because she wanted to wait for me. I looked at my baby for one last time before I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I promised a reviewer really good goodbye but it didnt work out so im really sorry! enjoy, I dont own Naruto.

I never realised how dirty our- my bedroom ceiling was. It was yellow. Wasn't that painted white? It definitely needed a lick of paint. I lay there on our- my bed and followed the cracks in the roof, the same thing I have been doing since I buried her 48 hours ago. I am angry. Not at the ninjas that killed her or Tsunade who sent her on the god damn mission in the first place or myself for not stopping her when I knew it was so dangerous. I'm angry at her. How could she leave me with a 7 month old daughter? How am I supposed to raise Shika on my own? And keep a roof over our heads? And keep my job as I ninja? I am so full of anger I could burst! She promised me everything would be fine, she said she would be back in a week. Well she did keep that part of her promise. She was back in a week, just not the way I wanted. I was so full of grief I couldn't even cry. The only dry eyes at her funeral were mine. Even Gaara cried a little. If she was there she would have been disappointed that she couldn't call me a crybaby. But she wasn't there and she never will be.

_Flashback ( a week and 3 days)_

"Shikamaru, will you stop worrying. You sound like a woman" She smirked at me. Motherhood hadn't changed her one bit. She was still the same coarse, dry Temari. She just changed her tone of voice when she was threatening me in front of the baby.

"Be quiet you troublesome woman and go make me a sandwich" I knew I was in trouble when I saw the anger in her eyes but I loved getting her worked up. She was really sexy when she was angry. She glanced at the sleeping baby in her crib. Then Temari jumped at me. She landed on top of me, straddling my hips. She grinned down at me. So I flipped us over so I was on top, pressing down on her. She struggled for a minute then the penny dropped and she realised what I wanted.

"Aww come on, Shikamaru. I don't have time. Please don't tease me" she whined. I smiled at her.

"Okay, if you get up now I will make it worth your while when I get back" she bargained. I pretended to think about it.

"I will even drop the baby off at your parents house for the weekend" she knew she had me. I got up and let out a long sigh as I watched her finish getting ready. I was worried. This mission is really dangerous and its classified, so I don't know any of the major details. I just know my wife is chasing three missing nins that are high on the deadly scale.

"Bye baby," she whispered to Shika "be a good girl for daddy and granny Yoshino." That woman knows me too well. She bent down and kissed Shika's forehead. She stared at her for a few minutes. Then she turned to me. "Bye lazy ass. Try not to dump her on your mother for the whole week" "The thought hadn't even crossed my mind" I lied. She bent to kiss me on the forehead , but I grabbed her wrist, pulled her down on top of me and held her to my chest.

"I will be fine, I promise" she murmured against my neck "I will be back in a week. Try not to burn the house down" She gave me a quick peck on my neck and lips. She got up and left.

_Flashback over_

My stomach rumbled. I hadn't eaten in the last two days. I couldn't, everything tasted like ash. I got up to go to the kitchen anyway. On my way there I passed all the pictures that me and Mari hung up together. Now they seemed so different. I stopped at our wedding photograph. It was me and Mari surrounded by the Kohona 12. Temari's two brothers were in their too. We were grinning happily at the camera. The first of our friends to get married at 19 and 21. You could just about see Temari's baby bump. We had to get married before it became too obvious. Not that we cared but my mother is very pushy. The picture next to that is one of Temari, Shika and I just after Shika was born. We looked so excited and happy. I would say it broke my heart but I had no heart to break. I'm sure it was ripped out when she died. I feel numb. Then there is Temari's favourite picture. Well it was her favourite picture. It's of me and Shika asleep on the sofa. Shika is lay on my bare chest with her head turned towards the camera. She looks so peaceful when she sleeps. Which is all the time. She has her little hand wrapped around my index finger. And we are smiling in our sleep. I turned my back on the pictures and walked down the stairs. I got some instant ramen out of the pantry and added the boiling water. I just had to wait for it to cook. I let myself think of her.

_Flashback (4 days ago)_

They were supposed of sent a message by now. Telling us if they were okay and if the mission was a success. They were supposed to be home by now. I was running through the trees with Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata and Shino. Trying to find them. Trying to find her. She is okay, she is okay, she promised she would come back, she is fine, she probably forgot about sending a message. I was so busy reassuring myself, I didn't notice my comrades stiffen. They slowed down. I stopped dead. "what did you find?" I asked, my voice a lot stronger than I felt. Something was wrong.

"Blood, a lot of it" Kiba replied inspecting his shoe.

"Well lets get a move on" I growled. Now I was really worried. We came to a dense part of the forest and Hinata gasped. Tears filled her eyes and she pointed to the west. I ran through the trees. I could hear Kiba telling me to come back but I couldn't stop. I finally broke through the trees into a clearing. There was so much blood. It was everywhere. Then I saw them. They were hung from the trees by their wrists, gagged and had their ankles tied together. They were covered in blood. I cut Temari down first. She was stone cold and had a kunai hanging out of her heart. There were no signs of torture. She had been killed instantly. Thank Kami. Then I noticed my team inspecting two guys on the ground. I could see it in my head, they had killed two of the three but were too tired to take down the third. Poor Mari, she hated failing a mission. We cut the other three down. I didn't even know their names. I picked up my wife, her head resting on my neck. Kiba took one on his back and Akamaru took the other two. We set off for home. I realised when we were half way home that Temari wasn't breathing. My wife was dead. That's when my heart was ripped out. The pain was so bad I passed out. When I woke up I was back in my own bed. A note on the bedside table told me

Shika was staying at my mothers house until a few days after the funeral.

_Flashback over_

A knock at the door brought me out of my thoughts. I wasn't sure if I should answer but then I realised I cant hide forever. I sighed as I unlocked the bolt and chain. It was Kurenai, Asuma jr and Shika. I opened the door wider and went back into the kitchen. She followed me.

"What am I going to do?" I asked. She was the only one who I could ask and get a honest answer.

"You are going keep your chin up and get through this because your baby needs you" She replied, handing me Shika. She and Asuma gave me a hug and left. I looked at Shika.

"Looks like its just me and you baby" I murmured into her hair. She gave a little whimper but fell asleep soon as I started to rock her. I picked up my ramen and a few case files and brought them upstairs with us. I went to put Shika in her crib but I couldn't leave her in the nursery so I put her in bed with me. I ate my ramen and flicked through the files but Shika kept distracting me so I threw them on the floor and curled around my daughter. For the first time in four days I slept peacefully.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have decided that I am going to do a drabble for every year until she is 18 and then three after that for 3 major points in her life. These will be a lot happier than the first 2 chapters ( that's not hard!) I hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Naruto, if I did Hinata and Naruto would have eloped by now!**

1 year old.

My daughter sleeps a lot. At first this worried me. I may have looked calm but on the inside I was panicking every time Shika slept for more than 10 hours straight. She would wake up, eat, got burped and changed then she went back to sleep. This used to worry Temari too. Unfortunately she isn't around to worry any more. The good thing about this was it gave her a good babysitting reputation. Everyone was willing to babysit my child when I was stuck because all you had to do was feed her, burp her, change her and lie her on her back and that was all it took. She was asleep in seconds. Although it really freaks Naruto out. As much as he loves her, he refuses to babysit. After he couldn't feel her pulse one time he always says no. He will play with her if she is with Hinata but he leaves when she sleeps. He says its unnatural for a baby to sleep that much. He has a point. Another thing about Shika is, she is unbelievably happy. She is constantly laughing or smiling. She rarely cries and when she gets your attention she stops. As you can tell my daughter is weird.

I was lay on the sofa talking to Shika (who was sat on my chest giggling) when there was a knock on my door. It was Neji and I could tell by the look on his face, I wasn't going to like this.

"Tsunade-Sama wants to see you" he told me, looking at Shika who was sat on my feet. She held up her arms to be picked up. He looked at me for permission first. I gave him a small nod. It always surprises me how good Neji is with Shika. He never struck me as someone who liked kids. I suppose he is used to her because his girlfriend Tenten is one of my regular babysitters. She was a good friend of Temari,s so I know I can trust her. He picked her up and let her stroke his long hair. He let out a chuckle when she said 'soft' a look of awe on her face. The problem was I had no one to

babysit. My parents went away for the weekend, Choji, Tenten and Hinata are on missions, Ino is working (she took over her dads job and is now scarier than Anko) Kankuro and Gaara are still in Suna (They would be here tomorrow for Shika's birthday), Naruto is doing jobs for Tsunade in Hokage preparation and Kurenai and Asuma are shopping. I cant bring her, Tsunade is very easy going but I know she will need my full attention and that wont be given if Shika is there. Fuck! What am I going to do?

"I will babysit" I looked him over.

"What?"

"I'm presuming from the look on your face you have no babysitter. I will do it" There is a big difference between playing with her when someone else is watching her and actually doing the watching. I had no other options and I could trust Neji.

"Okay let me just get her bag" I ran back in the house, grabbed her baby bag that was always packed just in case I need to rush off, like now. I pulled on my jacket, gave the bag to Neji give Shika a good bye kiss and ran to see Tsunade. The quicker I was there the quicker I could get back.

Unfortunately life doesn't work that way. I was stuck in that office for 6 hours, talking about what would happen if an enemy village would attack. Naruto lasted a hour, Tsunade lasted 2. Both were softly snoring and drooling on some paperwork. By the end of the meeting I was ready to strangle the one council member that had talked for the whole 6 hours. I felt bad. I should have warned Neji I would be gone this long. He probably doesn't know how to feed her or change her or anything. I was a little worried. As soon as the meeting was finished I went to get Shika. I went straight to Neji's apartment. When Neji opened the door I couldn't hold back my laugh. He looked so tired. His hair was everywhere, he had a mysterious brown substance on his cheek and I'm pretty sure that's baby puke on his robe. He handed me Shika, ran and got her bag then he slammed the door in our face.

"There goes your good reputation" I mumbled to Shika. She just giggled at me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who reveiwed and added this story to favorites. Sorry it took so long but I'm back to school so I will probably only be uploading on weekends :)**

_2 years old._

"Dada" Shika giggled showing off her mud covered skin proudly.

"No Shika, that's bad" I shouted I had only given her a bath yesterday. Looks like she will have to have another one. I sighed. Sometimes I got sick of the whole single parent thing.

"Sorry Dada" she whispered, tears running down her cheeks. She wasn't sorry, if I let her go right now she would go back to playing in the mud but I always was a sucker for crocodile tears. Especially from my daughter.

"Its OK baby, just don't do it again" she nodded and hugged my leg. I give her ten seconds until she goes back to the mud.

"Looks like you will be having another bath" I told her.

"No" she answered defiantly, crossing her arms on her chest. As you can guess she hates baths.

"Yes. Its your own fault. I told you not to play in the mud" I said raising my voice a little. I love her but sometimes she gets on my nerves. Her eyes filled with tears again.

"But I don't like baths!" she whined. She sounded like Naruto. Damn.

"Tough shit, you shouldn't have played in the mud then should you?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Dada said a bad word" she frowned.

"Come on bath. Now." I could feel the vain on my forehead pulsing.

"No" then she ran. And trailed mud all over my just washed floor. I now understand why my daughter slept so much when she was a baby. She was saving her energy until she hit 2 and turned into a demon. In three steps I caught her and put her on the table. She stood still. She knew I was angry. I grabbed her hand pulled it out in front of her and gave her it slap. I didn't hit her hard enough to hurt her, just to shock her. The look of betrayal she gave me hurt my heart.

"When Dada says not to play in the mud, do you play in the mud?" she shook her head. Tears filling her eyes. There was a knock on the door so I took her down off the table and went to open it. It was Ino and Choji. They were just about to say something when they saw my expression.

"What's up Shikamaru?" asked Choji. Ino pushed pass me into the house not waiting for an explanation or an invite. Choji and I followed. When they saw the mud covered baby and floor they put the pieces together. Ino went over to Shika and picked her up and handed her to Choji.

"Give her a bath" she ordered. Choji nodded and took her upstairs. He was used to bathing her.

"I was just about to do it" I mumbled

"I want to talk to you" She answered. I was scared. She walked across the kitchen and put the kettle on, then walked back to me. I was expecting a lecture about keeping a clean house or looking after my child. What I was not expecting was a hug. I did the only thing I could think of, I wrapped my arms around her thin body and buried my face in her hair.

"Its so hard" I whispered. She rubbed my back.

"Sometimes I just want to give her away and then I feel like shit because you're not supposed to think that about your own child." We started to rock.

"I hit her" Ino stiffened "Not hard or anything, just a tap on the hand but I feel so bad" Ino relaxed and we continued to rock. Ino finally spoke.

"Don't feel bad. I was spanked as a child. Weren't you? Its a part of growing up."

"I just wish Temari was here so bad it hurts" Ino didn't say anything, what could she say?. Then there was a huge splash and a "hey!" heard from upstairs. Ino giggled.

"How are things?" I asked. I wasn't specific but she knew what I meant.

"Great. We are getting married. That's what we came over here to tell you"

"I'm glad Ino you both deserve happiness. Poor Choji getting such a troublesome woman" I grinned.

"Shut up" she laughed. I found myself laughing with her. Her happiness was contagious. She pushed me into a chair and kissed my forehead. She turned and went to make some tea. A fully dressed Shika ran through the kitchen and out the back door. Her chubby legs carrying her as fast as they could. Then Choji came walking in soaking wet.

"Congratulations man"

"Thanks" he smiled.

They were at my house for hours. We just laughed and talked about the old days when Asuma was alive and we went on missions. I don't think I have laughed so hard in my life.

"Remember the time we camped by that creepy river and we were all scared but too proud to tell each other"

"yeah and we kept hearing rustling" I laughed.

"And Asuma had gone to bed"

"Oh god, not this story" Ino moaned.

"And you completely freaked out Ino."

"And you jumped into that tent thinking it was yours"

"When it was Asuma's"

"And you landed on his chest waking him up"

"You stayed their for ages and then you asked"

"Why are you in my tent I know. I was there. He never let me live that down" the room filled with laughter.

"I think we should go" Ino said to Choji."Its time for bed" we all turned to look at Shika who was asleep on the couch.

"I will bring her to bed, then we will go" Choji promised. He picked her up and tiptoed up the stairs so he didnt wake her up.

"She is mad at me" I told Ino. She had clung to Choji all day, barley looking at me.

"Of course she is mad a you. She feels betrayed but she will get over it" I nodded hoping she was right."Bye honey. Everything will be ok" Ino hugged me.

"See ya man. We have to get together to pick out your best man suit" Choji told me with a wink.

I just smiled. I was too tired to get excited. I felt a presence behind me as I closed the door. There was Shika in her Princess nightgown at the bottom of the stairs. She lifted her arms and I picked her up and held her close.

"I love you baby" I whispered.

"Me too" She replied pressing her face against my neck. I knew what she meant.

"Lets go to bed"

"Your bed"

"Okay" I sighed.

_The next morning_

I herd a noise downstairs and Shika wasn't beside me. That's not good. I jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs. There was some white powder in the hall so I stuck my finger in it and put it in my mouth. It was flour.

"Dada come look at the cake I made"... oh God!


	5. Chapter 5

_Three years old._

"Dada" my daughter whispered from the side of the bed, pulling on my pyjamas.

"Yes baby?" I groaned, praying my clock was broke and I wasn't awake at half 6 in the morning.

"Can we go to Granny and Grandpas house today?"

"Later OK?"

"OK" she smiled. I don't know why but she loves my parents.

"Wanna get in my bed?" I knew that's what she really wanted. She knows that I would offer so I don't have to get up. Like me, my child is a genius. She didn't even answer just crawled under the covers and put her cold feet between my thighs. Her back was pressed into my chest and I had her head under my chin. We were asleep in seconds.

Unfortunately it didn't last long. At half 8 I was awoken by someone at my window. It was an ANBU.

"Hokage-sama requests your presence immediately" he informed me.

"Ten minutes" I replied. If this was for something stupid I will kill Naruto I thought to myself. He nodded and disappeared.

"Dada?" Shika mumbled quietly.

"Hey baby you are going to granny and Grandpas house earlier than expected, OK?" I asked while putting on some clothes.

"Mm-mm" she hummed going back to sleep. I packed some clothes in a bag wrapped her in a blanket and picked her up. Her face was warm against my neck and I wished I could just get back into bed with her. But I couldn't so I made my way to my parents house. My mother was up as I expected. I handed Shika to her and turned to leave.

"This child weighs nothing Shikamaru. What do you feed her or do you feed her at all?" I just sighed in reply. I wasn't in the mood.

"Leave him alone" my father piped up. He always defended me when my mother was involved. I think its because he knows how hard I work for Shika.

"I was only asking a question" my mother snapped. She hated it when my father argued with her. I left. I couldn't deal with arguments I just want to go back to bed with my daughter.

When I got to the Hokage tower the place was in panic. I marched straight into Naruto's office. There was ten people in their talking at once.

"What is going on?" I shouted. Everyone shut up. Then they all tried to talk at the same time. Naruto was oddly quiet.

"One at a time" I said waving my arms at them. "Naruto what is going on?" everyone turned to look at him.

"There has been an attack on the fire dynamo and every village in the fire nation has to send ten of their best ninja to help and to guard him and his family for a week"

"What has this to do with me?" I asked but I already knew the answer.

"Well you are going to be one of them and I need help to choose the others" I could tell he was sorry.

"Neji with his byakugan, Kiba for his tracking skills, Tenten because every team needs a good weapons expert, Lee for hand to hand combat, Kurenai because she is the best genjutsu user in the fire nation, Kakashi with the Sharingan, Sakura for medicine, Ino for her mind jutsu and sasuke for power."

"Everyone but Shikamaru leave" Naruto ordered.

"I'm sorry. They insisted that you go and if you need me to babysit I will" he promised looking ashamed. I wasn't angry, right now he was my Hokage not my friend.

"Its OK Naruto. I'm sure my parents will have her. When do I leave?"

"Three hours"

"Well then mi going to my daughter" I said while jumping out the window.

"I'm sorry Shikamaru" I was to far away to reply.

"Three hours! He could have told you sooner," my mother muttered angrily putting washing on the line. Me and my father were playing shogi outside in the sun while my daughter was petting the dear. I rolled my eyes at my father and he smirked. I watched my daughter giggle when a dear nuzzled her with its nose and I smiled.

"He told me as soon as he knew and I'm not the only one leaving behind a child. Kurenai has to go too and Tenten and Neji are leaving their son" My mother just glared at me and went inside.

"She is just worried. She wants you to be there when Shika grows up."

"I will be" I answered automatically.

"That's what Temari said" I sighed as I looked at my father. He was only looking out for me.

"If I do die will you look after Shika?"

"No we will let her grow up on the streets" He glared at me.

"Eww daddy it licked me" Shika screeched. I laughed.

When it was time for me to leave I gave Shika a hug and a kiss. Then my mother hugged me. I could tell she wanted to say something but she would burst into tears if she tried. My father just smirked at me.

When I got to the gates everyone was waiting for me.

"Come on team lets move out" I told them they all nodded their agreement and took off. Hopefully it wouldn't be a long week

_One week later_

We all moved a little bit faster when we saw Kohona in the distance. Not having Shika around felt like I was missing a leg or something and I know the other parents on my team felt the same. Tenten had been the worst although to be fair her and Neji's son was only a month old. When I got through the gate the first thing I saw was Shika. She was sat on a step eating an ice cream but when she saw me she dropped it and ran into my arms. I held her close. I missed her smell and soft skin. I looked over her shoulders at the other members of my team. Tenten had Torrio in her arms and Neji had his arms around both of them, Lee had a twin in each arm and was kissing his wife on the forehead, Kiba was making out with his girlfriend, Kurenai was holding Asuma in her arms and whispering in his ear making him giggle, Sakura and Sasuke were walking away hand in hand, Anko was dragging Kakashi to the nearest bar and Ino was hugging Choji burying her face in his chest.

"Daddy?"

"Yes baby?"

"Will you buy me another ice cream?" I sighed. I wonder did she miss me at all.

"Sure sweetie"

"And daddy?"

"Yes darling?"

"I'm glad you're back. Granny was driving me crazy"I laughed all the way to the ice cream shop.

**Just FYI Torrio means bird tale. I thought it was cute.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys sorry for the really late update my computer got sick and died and I had to get a new one and I had a day of mourning out of respect ya know? This is crap but I'm just getting back into the swing of things so hopefully the next one will be better. **I do not own Naruto I only wish I did! **

_4 years old._

"Daddy"

"Yes honey?"

"Its time for school"

"No baby its only 6, I have 3 more hours of sleep" 2 minutes of blissful silence.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?" I groaned.

"It's my first day of kindergarten today"

"I know baby, you told me yesterday and the day before."

"Oh"

"Sweetheart?"

"Yes daddy?"

"Go back to bed"

"Ok daddy"

"Do you want to get in with me?"

"Please" Her warm body snuggled up to mine and she put her little ear over my heart.

"Daddy?" I had to bite my lip from growling in impatience.

"Yes?"

"What if the other kids don't like me?"

"Of course they will like you"

"What if the other kids are mean to me?"

"Then you get Asuma to kick their butts!"

"Okay"

"Go to sleep babe"

"Night daddy"

"Are we late daddy?"

"No the bell doesn't ring for another ten minutes"

"Okay" We reached the academy and she started to pull her hand out of my grasp. I knelt down and drew her face to mine.

"Remember what we talked a bout?"

"Don't pick fights, if someone picks a fight with you walk away, if they hit you hit them back, respect your sensei and be a good girl"

"I love you baby"

"I love you to daddy"

"Have a good day" She just smiled back at me as she ran away to her friends. My eyes filled with tears when I realised my baby was growing up.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages but I have had unbelievable (well after reading this it's very believable) writers block so I'm blaming my lack of updates on that!

_I don't own Naruto!_

_Shika 5 years old._

"Daddy?"

"Yes Baby?"

"Can I go to aunt Ino's flower shop? She is doing wedding stuff and I want to help" She asked smiling up at me.

"No baby I'm busy" I frowned at my to do list. Why did I have so many things to do?

"But daddy I can go on my own" She whined. I looked at her and laughed.

"No you cant, you're only 5. No way in hell are you walking across town on your own".

"Why not? It's not far" she pleaded.

"It's not far to you because you are always on my shoulders, and I go over the rooftops and even that takes twenty minutes. It would take you over two hours going the normal way" I growled I didn't have time to argue with her I had way too much to do.

"But Daddy-"

"No buts, I said no and that is my final decision. Stop being so troublesome" I snapped losing my patience. I saw her eyes fill with tears and her bottom lip started quivering.

"I wouldn't go with you anyway" she cried pointing at me with a little stubby finger"you're mean" before I could catch her, she ran upstairs.

I just sighed and went to get a mop. I would say sorry when I was finished with my cleaning.

_Four hours later_

How the hell did I spend four hours cleaning? Oh God I'm becoming like my mother. I watched black clouds crawl through the sky towards my home through the window. That was going to be one hell of a storm. That reminded me of Shika. She hates storms. I better go warn her. I took the stairs two at a time.

"Shika?" I knocked softly on her door. No answer. That was strange.

"Shika?" I knocked again but a little louder this time. Still no answer. She is probably asleep I reassured myself. I opened the door and crept in.

She wasn't there. Her bed was messy and the window was open. She wouldn't have climbed out of the window? I looked out of the window. A tree branch was a small jump away and I looked down and saw her jewellery box –that stayed on her window- on the ground. My 5 year old daughter jumped out her second story window onto a frail looking branch. I am going to kill her! Luckily I knew where she was.

**Shika's POV**

I wonder where I am? I was sure I was going the right way. I think aunt Ino's is around here somewhere, I will just keep walking until I see something I recognise. OK… I don't recognise anything! Is that thunder? I started to run.

**Shikamaru's POV**

I strolled into Ino's flower shop. Her, Sakura, Tenten and Hinata were bent over a magazine, pointing at pictures and making appreciative noises.

"Where is she?" I asked. I couldn't see Shika. They all looked up at me.

"Hello to you too Shikamaru, I'm fine thanks how are you?" Ino said sarcastically,

"Where is who?" asked Sakura.

"Shika" I answered with a frown.

"She isn't here but I wish she was because I need to see how her flower girl dress looks" Ino said, her attention back on the magazine. Shock must have shown on my face because the room went quiet.

"What's wrong Shikamaru?" Asked Ino looking worried. I turned and ran out of the door. I have to find her. A drop of rain landed on my nose and thunder rumbled in the sky above me. The storm is here. Shit.

**Shika's POV**

I hate lightning. What if it hits me? I better go hide. This alley is very dark but at least it doesn't rain in here and I can't see the lightning. I hope Daddy comes for me soon.

**Shikamaru's POV**

I was panicking. Where do I start looking? I can't do this on my own. Then I spotted Naruto, Neji, Shino, Sasuke, Kiba and Choji coming out of a bar. I looked up to the sky and thanked god.

"Guys" I roared over the Thunder. They stopped and looked at me questioningly.

"Shika snuck out and now I can't find her"

"I will start looking in the shopping district, Sasuke you take the north of the town, Neji you take the west, Kiba, Shino you can take the east, that leaves you and Choji with the south" Naruto said as he dispelled 20 clones.

"Yeah, don't worry Shikamaru we will find her" Kiba winked at me. Then we set off.

**Shika's POV**

I have to find my daddy. It's too dark down here. I have to go out into the storm to find daddy though. I don't think I should do that. Ok that's in something in that garbage can just moved I am out of here. I ran as fast as I could out of the alley. Then the wind and rain hit me. It nearly knocked me over. I stood in the middle of the street, looking around me. I'm cold and wet and I don't know where I am, Daddy will never be able to find me. I started to cry. I sat down on a random step, put my head in hands and I started to sob. Then, I heard my Daddy. I looked up and there he was walking towards me.

**Shikamaru's POV**

I hope she is ok. If Temari was here she would kill me. If anything happens to her I will probably kill myself. 'She is the only good thing left in my life, please don't take her away from me', I prayed. I saw a flicker of movement out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head and looked down a street. There she was, sat on a step crying her eyes out. I walked towards her calling her name. She looked up at me. I started to run.

She got up off the step and met me halfway. I picked her up and held her close to me. She was freezing. I took off my jacket and put it around her. Her little arms wound around my neck and she sobbed apologies into my shoulder. I rocked her and whispered that it was ok, that everything was ok.

"I will go tell the others you found her" I had forgotten about Choji.

"Thanks Choj" I answered walking towards home.

I was surprised at how far she had walked. She could have made it to Ino's five times over if she was going in the right direction. I took off our shoes at the front door. I put Shika down on the mat and stripped her down to her underwear. Then I stripped down to my boxers. I put our dripping clothes into the washing basket and went upstairs to run us a bath. I sat Shika on the toilet as I ran our bath. When it was done I put Shika in and then climbed in after her. I washed her hair and her back then I left her to her own devices as I washed myself. After a while I got out and dragged her with me. I wrapped her up like a burrito and I slung a towel around my own waist. I dried her and put her in some princess pyjamas and I put her in her room while I got ready for bed. We did all of this in silence. I couldn't talk to her until I was sure I wasn't going to cry and she thinks I'm mad at her, which I am, so she won't start a conversation in case I start shouting at her. I put my favourite pair of pyjama pants and headed into her room. She was sat on the floor looking at her feet. I lay down on her bed and she crawled up next to me and put her head on my chest.

"I love you baby" I whispered. She lifted her head up and looked me in the eyes.

"I love you too Daddy" she whispered back. Picked her up and carried her into my room. I pushed her into bed and slid in after her, curling my body around her in our usual sleeping position. I held her close to me as I drifted off. She wrapped her tiny hand around mine and I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

I would like to thank my reviewers and the people who have added this story to their favourites list! I won't mention names but you know who you are!


	8. Chapter 8

_Shika 6 years old_

"Why don't you have a mom?" Kyo was the school bully. He was really big and strong and he scared me.

"I don't know. My daddy is sort of a mommy and a daddy too though" I looked up, hopefully he will leave me alone.

"That's stupid, your daddy cant be a mommy, he is a boy, I know why you don't have a mommy"

"Why?" I whispered trying not to cry.

"Because you're stupid" he leered. A few of his friends laughed.

"I'm not stupid" I mumbled.

"What? Did you just question me?" he grinned.

"Y-yes-s" I answered. He smirked and then he pushed me over. I landed with a thump on the hard ground and tears welled in my eyes. The boys ran away, leaving me alone in the dirt. I scraped my elbows and my hands and they were starting to sting. Kyo stood over me and laughed as I was crying.

"Crybaby, crybaby!" he chanted at me.

"No I'm not!" I shouted standing up.

"Yes you are, you're a stupid crybaby!" he grinned. I ran at him and I tried to hit him but he grabbed both my arms and my legs were too short to kick him.

"You're stupid like your Daddy" He laughed. Without thinking about it, my head snapped forward and hit his face. His nose erupted in a shower of blood and he fell on the floor crying. I grinned at him and stuck out my tongue. Then, a hand landed on my shoulder and I knew I was in trouble.

She was asleep when I came to collect her, her head resting on her arms on her desk. I looked over at Iruka and my smile turned into a frown. I wonder how much trouble she would be in, I mean she headbutted the kid. I couldn't help but grin. I'm not glad she inherited Temari's aggression but I couldn't help but laugh, she broke his nose for god sake! If Temari was here she would be so proud.

"She will have to be suspended for a week and you might have to face the boy's parents. They were quite angry."

"I'm not surprised" I sighed "Is that all we need to talk about?"

"She sleeps in my class often and a loud bang will only keep her awake for so long but apart from that everything is fine, her grades are perfect, and I have never had any trouble with her until now."

"Did she say why she hit him?"

"No, she wouldn't tell me" he frowned "but I have been waiting for something like this to happen, that boy is a bully but I could never catch him. Well he picked the wrong person to torment anyway" He chuckled and I laughed with him.

"So we can go?"

"You can go" he smiled. I walked over to her desk and picked her up. As soon as I touched her she stirred.

"Daddy?" she mumbled, rubbing her face against my neck.

"Shhh, go back to sleep" I whispered.

"mmmkay" I shook Iruka's hand on the way out.

She peered around the door at me as I was sorting through some paperwork.

"You are suspended for a week"

"So I can lie in?"

"No, you are going to work with aunt Ino, she needs a set of extra hands now the baby has come"

"Ok"

"What possessed you to headbut him?" I had to ask.

"He called me a stupid crybaby and when I went to hit him he grabbed my hands, then he called you stupid and I hit him with the only thing that was available, my head" All I could do was laugh. Then I caught sight of her scraped hands.

"How did that happen?"

"He pushed me over"

"Before you headbutted him?"

"Yep"

"Lets get them cleaned up" I sighed. I sat her on the kitcken counter and got the first aid kit.

"Daddy?"

"Mmmm?"

"Why don't I have a mommy?" I looked up at her in shock.

"What brought this on?"

"Kyo said it was because I am stupid" Im glad she broke his nose.

"No that's silly. Your mommy loved you very much but do you remember the talk I give you everytime I go on a mission?"

"That you love me even if you don't make it back"

"Exactly, your mommy didn't make it back from her mission. It wasn't anything you did, ok?" I smiled at her.

"Ok" she answered.

"Lets go get something to eat"

"Can we have ramen?" I sighed and silently cursed Naruto.

"Whatever you want darling"

_2 days later_

When Kankuro walked into Gaaras office, Gaara was sat at his desk smiling at a letter.

"What are you smiling at?" he silently handed me the letter.

Hey Gaara,

How are you? Congratulations! I knew it was going to be a boy, tell Kankuro I said I told you so and he owes me money! Hows Rei doing? Tell her I said congratulations too! Hinata is going to have a girl this time. Kou cant wait to meet his sister! We were thinking of Natsumi as a name, what do you think?

I have some news about your niece. She has been suspended from Kohona academy for headbutting a boy because he called her a stupid crybaby. I don't think I have ever laughed so much in my life. He was 4 years older than her and twice her size, and she broke his nose! You should be proud. If that doesn't prove she is Temari's daughter I don't know what would! Speaking of Temari, the anniversary is coming up and the Kohona 12 is going to meet up , you wanna come? We would all want you and Kankuro there.

Get back to me soon,

Naruto.


	9. Authors Note

Hey Guys,

. I'm really sorry for the late updates but I just never have any time anymore! My schoolwork is completely suffocating me and taking up all of my time. Anyway sorry for the moan, but I do really appreciate your patience! It means a lot. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone put my story on their favourite or story alert and I want to say a special thanks to:

Chronicxxinsanity,

Jacky D Blade,

Midoriii,

Purple-ripples,

Okashii13,

Bichebleue,

Lamisteriosacristal,

Aryev

And Naru7.

Thank you for the reviews guys!

I will do my best to update regularly!


	10. Another authors note

**Hey guys, I know it has been a long time but I have just ran out of chapters. I have no inspiration for this anymore. I am giving this story up for adoption. If anyone wants to know where I was going to go with it let me know and I will make a chapter of mini stories. I am truely sorry guys :(.**


End file.
